Steven Universe: Diversión 2x2
by GabyStarBolt
Summary: Steven y Connie intentan distraer a Rubí y Zafiro después de que una interferencia mágica evitara que se fusionen.


**N/A: Este es mi primer fanfiction de Steven Universe, espero que les guste. Ningún personaje es mío, solo el monstruo.**

Connie entra a la casa de playa y encuentra a Steven sentado en una silla de la cocina.

-Steven- Preguntó -Recibí tu mensaje ¿qué ocurre?-

-Necesito tu ayuda- Steven se levantó y se dirigió a donde Connie -Hay que hacer el paseo más divertido y entretenido de todo- levanta la mano y pone ojos de estrella -el mundo-

En ese momento Connie ve la escalera congelada y un humo saliendo al lado derecho, notando la presencia de dos gemas mirando al suelo, una azul y una roja, y las dos no se veían muy contentas.

-Ellas son- Es interrumpida por Steven.

-Oh lo siento lo siento, Connie te presento a Zafiro y Rubí, las gemas que hacen de Garnet, Rubí Zafiro, bueno ya conocen a Connie pero no de esta forma-

-Hola, mucho gusto- Dijo amablemente Connie.

-Hola- Dijeron Rubí y Zafiro al mismo tiempo sin voltear ni decir más nada.

-¿Qué les pasa?- Susurró Connie -No me digas que discutieron otra vez-

-Qué, no no nada de eso- Respondió Steven -Es una larga historia, bueno no tan larga.

* * *

 **Punto de vista de Steven.**

Todo sucedió esta mañana, yo estaba comiendo mis panqueques con miel cuando.

Garnet: -Steven, es una emergencia, tendrás que terminar después-

Steven: -Pero... el desayuno es el alimento más importante del día-

Amatista: -Bien quédate, piérdete toda la diversión mágica que vamos a tener-

Steven: -¡Nooooo!

Al ver que no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad me comí rápidamente los panqueques y corrí hacia la plataforma del portal con las chicas.

Nos teletransportamos hacia un lugar muy diferente al que yo haya visitado, su cielo era un azul muy diferente, no era azul cielo ni era azul noche, era un azul punto medio, y el suelo era muy rocoso, como sea tuvimos que enfrentarnos a una bandada de murciélagos verdes extraños, luego subimos por una montaña muy empinada, y después de enfrentar cabras que escupían ácido amarillo finalmente llegamos a la cima, donde encontramos un extraño y brillante cubo rosado flotando sobre una piedra puntiaguda oscura.

Steven: -¿Qué es eso?-

Perla: -Eso es el bloque de la separación, en el pasado las gemas del planeta madre lo utilizaron para que así nadie fuera capaz de fusionarse.

Steven: -Cielos-

Garnet: -Es un artefacto muy potente. Si llegara a caer la cara de diamante no importa donde estemos, seríamos incapaces de fusionarnos, e incluso yo me des-fusionaría.

Steven: -Bueno, no dejaremos que eso pase.

Pero en ese momento se acercó un monstruo, parecía mitad murciélago- mitad cabra, una murcicabra, y al intentar atacarnos empujó el bloque, y cayó justo la cara de diamante.

* * *

 **Punto de vista normal**

-Luego Rubí y Zafiro aparecieron, y al caerse rompieron parte del suelo donde nosotros tres pisabamos, afortunadamente León apareció por los aires, nos sujetamos por su melena y nos teletransportó devuelta a casa.

-¿Y Amatista y Perla- Preguntó preocupada Connie.

-Descuida, ellas estan bien, aún estan intentando recuperar el bloque de la separación para que Rubí y Zafiro vuelvan a ser Garnet-

-¿Y por qué ustedes no volvieron?-

-¿Bromeas cierto?- Reprochó Rubí -No podemos ir a pelear así, estamos separadas-

-Además van a estar bien- Agregó Zafiro -Son muy alta las probabilidades de que salgan con vida, lo que me preocupa es que hay un 50-50 a favor y en contra de que recuperen el bloque.

-Por eso quise que vinieras- le explicó Steven a Connie -Debemos llevarlas a pasear para que se distraigan y no puedo hacer esto solo, debo mostrarles que es diversión para dos.

-Esta bien- Respondió Connie con una sonrisa.

-Genial- A Steven se le pusieron los ojos de estrellas -Rubí, Zafiro, vamos a divertirnos, ¿quieren venir?-

-¡¿Steven, qué no vez que estamos en una situación muy delicada?!, no estamos de humor para divertirnos- Gritó Rubí.

-Rubí- Dijo Zafiro -No podemos quedarnos todo el día pensando en lo negativo, y creo que es una buena idea distraernos un poco.

-No lo sé- La gema roja cruzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos- Zafiro puso su mano derecha con su gema en la pierna de Rubí, sonriéndole.

Rubí no pudo evitar hacerlo tambien y sonrojarse, Zafiro es una de las muy pocas cosas que pueden tranquilizarla. -Rayos, esta bien-

-¡Siiiii!- Alzó la voz Steven con los brazos levantados -¡Diversión 2x2!-

-¡Diversión 2x2!- Apoyó Connie emocionada.

-¡Diversión 2x2!- Apoyaron Rubí y Zafiro a la vez.

* * *

Los cuatro se dirigieron al parque de atracciones del señor Sonrisas, dispuestos a entretenerse.

-Steven-

-¿Si Rubí?-

-Creí que nos habían prohibido ir al parque de atracciones-

-No, a mi y a Garnet nos prohibieron ir al parque de atracciones, después de rogarle al señor Sonrisas como cien veces me dejó volver solo a mi, y técnicamente Garnet no está aquí-

En ese momento Rubí y Zafiro bajaron la cabeza, recordando lo ocurrido.

-Oigan- Dijo Connie para cambiar de tema, señalando una atracción -¿no es ese el juego de explotar globos?, se ve muy divertido-

-Si- Steven la apoyó -E incluso tienen premios-

Los cuatro se acercaron al puesto, eran cuatro tablas con un montón de globos pequeños de color azul y amarillo, el dueño del juego les dio cinco dardos rojos a cada uno para lanzarlos.

El primero en jugar fue Steven, apuntándole a tres globos, ganando un pequeño perrito rosado de peluche.

La siguiente fue Connie, apuntándole a cuatro globos, ganando un sapo azul de peluche mediano con sombrero.

-Vaya, tienes buena puntería- Exclamó Steven -En serio te curé la vista-

-Gracias- Dijo Connie sonrojada -Rubí ¿quieres intentarlo?-

Rubí mira el dardo y luego los globos, y al lanzarlo no solo rompe el globo, sino también la tabla donde estaba atado.

-Déjame ayudarte-

Zafiro se acerca hacia Rubí y le ayuda a apuntar a los globos y a lanzar con más suavidad, logrando explotar cinco de ellos, ganando un enorme canguro purpura de felpa.

-Bien, ahora es tu turno Zafi- Rubí la rodea y toma sus brazos -Dale con todas tus fuerzas- Sabiendo que Zafiro no es tan fuerte como ella. Logrando darle a cinco globos, gana un oso fucsia gigante de felpa.

-Vaya- Exclamó Steven a Connie -Mi perrito es mucho más pequeño que sus muñecos-

-Incluso son un gran equipo aún estando separadas- Susurró Connie.

* * *

Después de varias horas de juegos y emociones,el grupo de amigos finalmente se encuentra en un muelle contemplando el hermoso cielo rosado del ocaso, con una gran pila de animales de felpa atrás suyo.

-Ay vaya, olvidaba como se sentía esto- Exclamó Rubí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, nadie pensaría que esta gema tendría problemas de ira.

-Steven, Connie- Dijo Zafiro- Muchas gracias, en serio lo necesitábamos.

-No hay problema- Dijo Steven -No iba a dejarlas en la casa lamentándose por lo que pasó esta mañana.

En ese momento empezó a salir humo de donde estaba sentada Rubí.

-¡Steven!- Exclamó Connie con la mano en la cara.

-Oh lo siento lo siento- Se apenó -No quise que pensaran en eso, es solo que-

Fue interrumpido por un chillido monstruoso, al voltear se dan cuenta de que la Murcicabra estaba en el parque de atracciones, echando ácido en los rieles de la montaña rusa.

-¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?- Preguntó Connie.

-Sabe teletransportarse- Respondió Zafiro.

-¡Vamos!- Exclamó Steven.

* * *

Rubí corrió justo detrás de la bestia cargando un enorme tronco como de cinco metros de largo.

-Oye Murcicabra- Le gritó.

Al voltearse la gema roja le rompe el tronco en la cabeza, pero no le afectó en lo absoluto.

-Pero qué-

-Las cabras tienen la cabeza dura- Gritó Steven desde lejos al lado de Connie -Por eso tienen cuernos, lo sé por Steven jr-

-Rayos- Exclamó.

La Murcicabra empezó a preparar su proyectil de ácido en su boca para lanzárselo a Rubí, afortunadamente Zafiro usó su super velocidad y sacó a su pareja fuera del camino.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó la gema azul en frente de Rubí agarrando sus gruesos hombros, notando su expresión triste.

-Estoy bien, es solo que... no sé como vamos a enfrentar a esa cosa- Voltea viendo a la gema corrompida que pega un chirrido extremadamente monstruoso -Somos débiles separadas-

-Y no lo estan- Grita Steven desde un puesto de juegos al otro extremo del lugar -Tal vez no estan fusionadas ahora, pero aún así pueden luchar-

-Se que llevo poco tiempo conociéndolas- Gritó Connie al lado de Steven -Peo las he visto jugar, siguen siendo un buen equipo aún no siendo Garnet-

-Tienen razón- Dijo Zafiro -Podemos hacerlo, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿qué dices Rubí?-

Rubí se queda mirando a Zafiro como por unos pocos segundos hasta que finalmente sonríe y dice: -Hagámoslo-

* * *

Steven convocó su escudo rosado desde su brazo derecho y lo lanzó como frisbi, golpeando por la cabeza a la Murcicabra por detrás.

-¡Toma eso!- Exclamó.

Al estar cerca de un juego, Connie encontró una cesta de bolas pequeñas pesadas y empezó a lanzarlas con todas sus fuerzas a la bestia, pero solo la hizo enojar más.

-Oh oh- Dijo.

Una bandada de murciélagos verdes empezaron a salir de los ojos de gema del monstruo, yendo directamente a Steven y Connie molestándolos y atacándolos con sus alitas.

La Murcicabra se preparó para poder embestir a los dos niños cuando de pronto, una bola de nieve golpea su rostro, y al bajar la mirada nota a una gema azul con otras dos bolas.

-Ven por mí- Gritó Zafiro, mientras lanza sus proyectiles congelados a la cara del monstruo.

Después de un chirrido monstruoso la bestia se dispone a perseguir a la gema hasta llegar hacia el extremo del muelle donde se habían sentado antes.

-Ahora Rubí-

La pareja se encontraba del otro lado con un arnés de un juego, lanzándose como proyectil aterrizando en la oreja izquierda de murciélago de la gema corrompida.

Zafiro aprovecha que está distraída para poder levitar y agarrarse por la oreja derecha.

-¿Lista?- Preguntó Rubí.

-¡Lista!- Respondió Zafiro.

En eso, Rubí invoca su guante de boxeo carmesí y Zafiro su manopla de gemas azules, golpeando al mismo tiempo el oído de la Murcicabra, logrando deshacer su cuerpo.

Steven y Connie corrieron directo al muelle donde se encontraban Rubí y Zafiro.

-Lo lograron- Dijo emocionado Steven.

-Espera- Dijo Connie, notando algo extraño -Si se trataba de una gema, ¿por qué hay dos?-

Rubí y Zafiro miran atentamente las gemas, una verda oscuro y otra amarilla.

-Era una fusión- Susurra Zafiro-

Después de encapsular la verde por Rubí y la amarilla por Zafiro y teletransportarlas, las dos se abrazan y se ríen.

-¡Ya podemos fusionarnos!- Gritó Rubí de la alegría.

En pocos segundos las dos empezaron a brillar y a cambiar de color sus gemas, apareciendo Garnet.

-¡Wow!- Exclamó Connie.

-¡Garnet!- Steven corrió a abrazarla aunque sea por sus piernas.

En un segundo Perla y Amatista aparecen corriendo justo donde se encontraban.

-Garnet... aquí estás- Exclamó Perla cansada- Resulta que la Murcicabra era solo una fusión, cuando se cayeron se separó y nos atacaron. Afortunadamente les ganamos, pero Amatista volteó el bloque antes de que pudiera encerrarlas y rápidamente se regeneraron y se fusionaron , teletransportándose hacia algunas áreas y-

-Wow, espera un momento- Dijo Garnet -¿Hace cuanto que obtuvieron el bloque?-

-Ja, bueno es una historia muy divertida- Dijo Amatista frotándose la nuca un tanto angustiada -No nos decidíamos por quién iba por el monstruo y la otra a darle la noticia a Rubí y Zafiro, y después de algunos desastres las dos terminamos buscando al monstruo-

-¿Cuanto tiempo pasó?- Preguntó Garnet entre dientes.

Perla y Amatista tragaron saliva y respondieron al mismo tiempo: -Tres horas-

-Ah, yo tengo que irme a casa- Dijo Connie incómodamente para no ver que pasará después.

-Yo te acompaño- Dijo torpemente Steven para poder huir también.

* * *

Ya de noche, Steven entró a la casa de playa, encontrando a Garnet sentada en el Sofá junto con el oso fucsia y el canguro purpura que Zafiro y Rubí ganaron.

-¡Steven!- Exclamó.

-Hola Garnet, Connie ya está en su casa , estaba muy cansada, y yo también-

Cuando Steven estaba en mitad de las escaleras Garnet le dice: -Gracias, fue una experiencia muy reflectiva... y divertida-

-Me alegra de que se divirtieran- Dijo mientras se acostaba y se arropaba en su cama -Aunque hubiera sido lindo que las dos me dieran el beso de las buenas noches-

En ese momento hubo un resplandor abajo, Rubí y Zafiro subieron por las escaleras, haciendo que Steven ponga ojos de estrellas.

-No te acostumbres, solo será por esta vez- Dijo Rubí.

Zafiro y ella se acercaron a Steven cada una en sus mejillas opuestas y se inclinaron.

-Buenas Noches Steven- Susurró Zafiro. Y lo besaron

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
